1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to barriers and traffic control devices, and more particularly, an embedded and enclosed housing system which stores cables across a travel path and allows for selectively raising and lowering the cables to control traffic.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable housing system provides much utility by fully enclosing and protecting stored cables, and readily allowing the raising and lowering of the cables across a travel path for use as a barrier or traffic control device, and providing an unobstructed flush surface while the cables are in the stored position. Otherwise, the traffic control or barrier cable will lie above the surface across the travel path, exposed and accessible, or the cable must otherwise be completely removed from the travel path and stored elsewhere. The cable is raised and lowered in a vertical direction and is stored in the housing system extending in a longitudinal direction generally perpendicular to the travel path. Following the slope or crown across the travel path is necessary, so that the housing system remains flush with the adjacent surfaces.
In one method of related art, cables lie on the surface and are protected by covering them with a wider matting material which lies over top of the cable. The cable underneath creates a bump. The matting material wears out if traveled across frequently. The matting material must be adjusted or re-attached after raising the cable.
In another method of related art, cables are raised and lowered into grooves within a plastic mold embedded into the surface or pavement. The cables fall into the grooves when lowered. The cables are not covered by a lid when lying in the plastic mold, and are accessible from the surface and exposed. When the cables are lowered, the grooves are sometimes missed which results in the cable lying exposed above the travel path creating a surface obstruction which impedes snow plows, lawn mowers, bicycles, and vehicles traveling across. Rainwater collects inside the grooves since there is no lid or cover. Rainwater in the grooves turns to ice in freezing temperatures, resulting in a slippery surface across the travel path. Once ice forms inside the grooves, the cables will no longer lay inside when lowered.
Other related art does not provide adjustment for existing crowns or slopes across the travel path. Typically, asphalt and other surfaces across a travel path have existing crowns or slopes. Other related art is installed straight and level across a sloping travel path surface. Extensive sections of the travel path must be excavated and gradually tapered back into the existing sloping surfaces. This creates a depression in the travel path. The extensive excavation work required results in downtime of the travel path.
In other related art, the surface width of the installed housing system exceeds 24 inches, and creates caution in persons traveling across it, resulting in them slowing down. Heavy vehicles, such as tractor trailer loads, cannot typically be supported. This restricts use of the travel path to only light weight traffic.